


Parent One-Shots

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, criminal parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-shots from my story Follow the Example, Not the Advice (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5978881/chapters/13740133). This is the last contribution to Coldwave week and I hope everyone has enjoyed this series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave Week: Day 7 - Parents

…..First Days……

“Len…”

Len ignored his partner, rocking Lucas side to side as the baby slowly fell asleep.

“Len….you are going to have to put him down soon.”

“Hmmmm?”

Mick grinned at the questioning tone in the man’s voice, “You can put him down. It’s only me and you…maybe you should go have a sleep whilst he’s napping.”

Len blinked wearily, the lack of sleep clearly catching up to him. “No…no I can’t. What if he wakes up?”

“Then I’ll take care of him…”

Len frowned but before he could say anything, Mick interrupted him. “Len…he’s my kid too. You’re acting like a mother bear and you can’t stay awake for much longer without having a breakdown.” He held out his arms, “Come on. I’ll put him in the cot and you can go to bed.”

Len hesitated for a few moments before shuffling over and gently placing Lucas in Mick’s arms. “I’m sorry…” he whispered, “….it’s not that I think that you can’t do it, it’s just-“

“You’re suddenly a Dad and you’re feeling overprotective…” Mick smiled at him, “…I get it. Now go to bed.”

“…Love you Mick.”

“Love you too Lenny….now bed!”

……..Thunderstorm……

Len shot awake as thunder echoed through the apartment and lightning lit up the room. Mick grunted beside him as the sudden lack of weight on his chest startled him awake, “Lenny? What ya doin’?”

Patting his partner on the chest, Len moved to get up. “I’m just going to check on Lucas. I’ll be back in a second.”

Mick groaned, “I thought we were going to try and give him some independence. He’s probably still asleep and if he wakes up, he’ll come to us.”

Before Len could answer, there was another boom of thunder, closely followed by a scream of fear from the other room. Len scowled at Mick as he rushed out of the room and into Lucas’s. The three year old was huddled under his Avengers covers, the occasional sob making itself heard over the sound of the storm outside.

“I’m here…” soothed Len as he climbed onto the bed, reaching under the covers and pulling Lucas into his arms, “…I’m here.”

As Lucas buried himself into his Daddy’s chest, Len lay back on the bed, humming as Lucas slipped back off to sleep. As his son calmed down, Len stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof….

And that was where Mick found him the following morning…fast asleep on their son’s bed, with Lucas idly playing his teddy on top of him.

“Hi Papa!” beamed Lucas, holding his arms out in order to be picked up.

Mick smirked, “You wear Daddy out Lucky?”

Lucas shrugged, causing Mick to chuckle. “Let’s leave Sleeping Beauty here and make breakfast eh?”

“Pancakes!”

“You’ll get toast and you’ll enjoy it.”

……..Homophobia…….

“Wonder why we’re being called in…” grumbled Mick as he adjusted the glasses once again and neatened out his (stolen) fireman uniform, “…I thought you said the whole ‘he’s ill a lot’ excuse would work for his lack of actually going to school.”

Len sighed, “He goes there often enough, so it’s probably not about that….the principal said that he got into a fight.”

“Atta boy!”

“We are not encouraging this Mick….”

“….You’re still kinda proud though ain’t ya?”

“….A little bit. Although usually he’s good out out-witting his classmates.”

“Only because they don’t have a teacher like you.”

Len smirked at this as they were entered the school and were then led towards the principal’s office. Seated outside of the office was a stern looking lady and a young blonde kid, who was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose…..and Lucas, who avoided all eye contact with his parents.

Before Len could even begin to scold his son, the principal exited her office. “Aah, Mister Scofield and….Mister Burrows? Now that everyone is here, we can begin.”

Everyone entered the office and the children took a seat, whilst the adults stood behind them. Principal Hayley Evans cleared her throat before beginning. “Now, I’m very sorry to have to call everyone in, but as you know, Lucas and Billy got into a fight in playtime, however, neither of them will tell us the reason behind it.”

The woman spoke up, “Do we need to know? Surely Lucas should be punished, my son has a bleeding nose!”

“He deserved it….” Muttered Lucas, his arms folded.

Len frowned, kneeling down to his son’s eye level. “Why did you hit him Lucas?”

There was silence as frustrated tears built up in Lucas’s eyes….until he exploded, pointing his finger at the other kid. “He called you…the f word. The bad one you shouldn’t say to two men!”

All the adults froze at this, the other boy’s mother clearly angry as she frowned at her son. “Billy! What have I told you about using that word?!”

“Daddy uses it!”

“Daddy isn’t here, you do not copy him!” She turned her attention to Len and Mick, apologising for her son’s behaviour, before turning back to the teacher, “What will the punishment be?”

“A week’s suspension for your son….Mister Scofield, we don’t tolerate fighting so your son will only receive a three day suspension. Fair?”

The parents nodded, with Len pulling his son into a hug. “We will have a talk about you fighting later…but I am proud of you.”

……Potty Training…..

“Do we really have to do this?”

Len sighed, “He can’t stay in diapers forever…look, it’ll be fine!”

Reason 1 to hate potty training: “It’s a special loo for you honey, can you sit down on it?!”

Len groaned as Lucas whined and kicked the potty away.

“Please honey, I just want you to sit on it!”

Reason 2: “We should really have kept him diapers whilst we did this….”

“Why?”

“He’s just peed on the couch…again.”

Reason 3: “Yay! Good boy, you’re sitting on the-No! Stay there while you’re pooping kid!”

Reason 4: “Okay kiddo, you ready to get off?”

“No pee pee yet….”

“…It’s been 20 minutes!”

Reason 5: “Len! He’s peeing on the floor again!”

“You were meant to make sure he stayed on the potty! No Lucas! Don’t put your hand in it!”

Reason 6: “Okay kid, I’ll just be a minute stay right there….”

Mick raced into the living room to fetch his son some new pants….only to turn around and see that Lucas had followed him.

“Do you have to follow me?”

Reason 7: “Lucas! You don’t have to take everything off!”

Reason 8: “He’s peeing on the walls again!”

“We’re going to need a taller potty….”

Reason 9: “Don’t tip it over kid, I’ve not emptied it!”

Reason 10: “It is not a hat kiddo!”

Len cheered as Lucas went to the potty by himself, “Yes! High five kid! Now you’re a big boy!”

Mick nodded in agreement, “Now we don’t have to replace any more carpet….”

“That too!”

……..Copying……

Mark groaned as the opposing team scored, “You fucker! Why didn’t you stop it!?”

“Fucker!”

Mark and Mick turned to stare at the child, Mark’s eyes wide as Mick laughed, “D-did he just copy me?!” stammered Mark.

Mick nodded, “Yep, now that he’s talking, he’s copying….”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“The thought of Len learning about this cheers me up.”

Mark scowled at the pyromaniac, “Bastard!”

“Bastard!”

Mark groaned, “I give up….lilies at the funeral please, because Len is going to kill me.”

…….Evening outing….

“Boots off of the table!” scolded Len as he strode into the living room.

Lucas smirked up at him, “You do it…besides these are a thing of beauty. It’s seems a shame to have them hidden.”

Len shook his head, trying not to grin at his son. “Why are you all dressed up anyway?”

“Axel and I are going out.”

“Oh really? Says who?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “It’ll be till about eleven. Don’t get your pants in a twist!”

“Where will you be going?”

“Just to the local Italian…why?”

Len shrugged, “I just like to know these things….is it a date?”

Lucas scowled, pushing himself up off the sofa and grabbing his coat. “No….and I see any of the Rogues, I’m taking half of the cut of the next job…without your permission!”

“You’re welcome to try…”

“Don’t wait up!”

“Don’t get arrested!”

“I make no promises!”

…..Sleeping….

“Len….Len he’s still crying.”

“He’ll get it out of his system…now you are going to sit here and-“

“I can’t just leave him there, he’s wailing!”

Len sighed and placed a bracing hand on his partner’s shoulder, “Babies cry. Lisa used to do it all the time….he’ll wear himself out.”

Over half an hour later, Lucas was still crying. Mick groaned, “Pleeeaaassseee?”

“No. We can’t have him dependant on us.”

“I’ll take that chance for a bit of sleep!”

Before Len could stop him, Mick was racing towards Lucas’s room and minutes later, the crying stopped. Len just sighed, “He’s sleeping with you if he chooses to sleep in our bed! I’ll take the couch!”


End file.
